


The Best Butterfly

by oodal (softkyun)



Category: Free!
Genre: Butterflies, Clouds, Eskimo Kisses, Fluffy, M/M, butterfly kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkyun/pseuds/oodal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei gets frustrated when Nagisa distracts him from very, very serious judgments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> well this is just a messy load of fluff. 8'D

"Rei-chan, that one looks like a panda!"

Nagisa lifted his hands away from the grass to make a neat little rectangle with his thumb and index finger, peering through the window towards the blue sky about him. He stared at the cloud he'd made a frame around and smiled broadly, because he was fairly sure that even Rei would agree that the cloud looked like a panda. However, a small little sighing noise from Rei next to him confirmed that no, maybe that was not what Rei thought at all.

"You don't think?"

The blonde asked, pouting slightly as he rolled on his side to stare up at Rei, who sat beside him on a pale turquoise blanket. He could tell Rei was avoiding his gaze with the way he reached up and adjusted his glasses, the sunlight glinting off of the lenses. 

"I happen to think that it looks more so like a koala. Its belly isn't round enough to be a panda's. It's disproportionate." Rei informed Nagisa, as if he had actually calculated the ratio of the cloud's supposed head to its belly. Nagisa let out a groan and rolled back onto his back, putting his fingers back up towards the sky. He studied the expanse above him and tried to find another cloud to point out. A couple of them looked like swirls and dragon puffs and flowers, but Nagisa was trying to find the best one of all, and it only look a few moments for him to find out.

"There!" He crowed excitedly and pointed towards the next cloud that he'd located.

"That one looks like a butterfly." Nagisa declared with more confidence this time, and he turned his head to watch Rei study it. The other male's eyes narrowed as he looked up. Nagisa was impatient with how much Rei seemed to contemplate the quality, shape, proportions, and more of the cloud; Nagisa thought that he should use his imagination more. When a few more minutes patched and Rei had only made a few 'humming' sounds, Nagisa huffed with exasperation and snatched one of his hands.

"Look, see?" Nagisa asked Rei, tracing the outline of the cloud with their two hands so that Rei might recognize the shape more. Rei glanced down towards their entertwined hands, and mumbled something that Nagisa didn't quite catch before he shifted the position. 

"It's better this way." The taller of the two explained after he'd finished adjusting their hands. Nagisa grinned impishly up at Rei before he shifted himself as well, so that he might sit up next to Rei, too. He knew that Rei probably knew it looked like a butterfly, but he didn't want to admit it. Terribly typical of Rei, really, to not admit something if he didn't get it first. He'd tried to explain it once to Nagisa, but the blonde had been distracted by a piece of pizza, and the fact that Rei sort of used words that went over Nagisa's head sometimes. He was great, and all, but Nagisa couldn't follow all the discussions with the big words when smaller words were just as effective. He wondered, on occasion, if Rei only felt better about his decisions if he made giant speeches with lots of extravagant movements and explanations. 

"So, do you think it looks like a butterfly?" Nagisa asked again, scooting in closer to Rei and leaning over to the side so that he could rest his head on Rei's shoulder. He felt Rei tense beneath him and he tried not to make an annoyed little huffing sound when he got no answer again. He nudged Rei's rib cage with his elbow and then felt the older male's gaze shift to him instead. Once again, he mumbled something, touching the bridge of his glasses, and Nagisa didn't catch it.

"Huh? Huh?" Nagisa asked, scooting impossibly closer, almost moving into Rei's lap.

"I said I can't focus on it!" Rei spouted suddenly, and Nagisa's eyes widened. 

"Why not?" 

"Because I lack the ability to focus on the cloud right now."

Nagisa pouted, because he knew what not being able to focus meant. He didn't quite understand why the other male couldn't actually focus, and when he'd asked why, he didn't need a more wordy explanation from Rei. He didn't need that at all. He was just curious as to why the boy next to him couldn't decide what the cloud looked like. He'd told him it looked like one, so all he needed was the other male to agree, and then Nagisa would find him another cloud. Or maybe they could get something to eat.

"I said why, not say more words, Rei-chan!" Nagisa pouted, shifting himself so that he could sit on Rei's extended legs. He pushed his lower lip even further when Rei's face began to redden, and he swore that if Rei muttered one more time, Nagisa was going to stick a microphone into his mouth permanently so that he could always hear him. 

"Because... I..." Rei started, and then the male squeezed his eyes shut and covered his face with his hands. He couldn't even finish the sentence, and Nagisa leaned forward, clonking his forehead against Rei's fingertips, where they were making a vain attempt to cover up the entirety of his reddening face.

"'Causeeeeeee..." Nagisa egged him on, pulling on his wrists so that he might drop his hands away. He continued to tug, even though Rei's arms were stronger than his, and after about a minute of tugging and incessant 'please please please's, Rei's arms dropped, exposing his reddened, blushing, face in its entirety. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose, exhaled through his mouth, and repeated the process. As soon as five of those breaths had passed, Rei set his mouth very grimly, tried to loosen his tense jaw, and then he bit his lower lip and glanced away.

"You're really distracting. I can't compare it to a real butterfly when I can't calculate the technicalities in my head." Rei finally confessed, and Nagisa's smile grew with every word of the sentence. He practically squealed before he threw his arms up, tackling Rei the rest of the way backwards so that he was face-up to the sky.

Nagisa giggled and rubbed his nose against Rei's. 

"You don't have to calculate a butterfly cloud." Nagisa said through peals of laughter, and Rei tried to steel his gaze again with a frustrated glare back at him.

"I was trying to tell you whether or not it actually looked like a butterfly." The dark-haired male replied stubbornly, although it became harder and harder to have such a calm voice when Nagisa was fluttering his long eyelashes across the skin of Rei's cheeks. Luckily there were no people around, or else this would be even more difficult for Rei to deal with. It was embarrassing.. and... a lot of other things. Definitely a lot of other things. 

Sensing the ever-growing frustration, Nagisa let out another chuckle, and rolled off of Rei to lay next to him on the bright blanket over the grass.

"It's okay, Rei-chan. I have the best butterfly right next to me, anyways." He hummed happily, and he didn't have to look at Rei to know that he was smiling, anyways.


End file.
